


Too Far Gone

by anonymous_fangirl



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Choking, F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, hannibloom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 16:26:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1948047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymous_fangirl/pseuds/anonymous_fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal and Alana are having consensual sex until Hannibal lets his passion take control...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Far Gone

Hannibal pinned Alana to the headboard, his legs curled around her back as she sat up and tugged at his hair with every thrust he made into her. He kissed her mouth passionately, revelling in the feeling of her sucking against his stubborn lips for breath. As he allowed her to pull away from his kiss she heaved a great breath, filling her chest to perfectly showcase her glorious, lily white breasts beneath her unruly, almost black mane which was both cascading down her shoulders and sticking to the sweat on her forehead. Hannibal was fascinated watching her breathe. He was always fascinated when his sexual partners were exhorting themselves so much that every breath they took was a desperate one. It was the one thing that he felt were nearly the same, physically, as when he was killing someone and fucking someone, and at either time, it aroused him endlessly.

Alana had never wanted to try anything kinky with Hannibal, not that he had really asked, more that he would very skilfully allude to it metaphorically, and he could see Alana's immediate reaction, shaking her from her core and escaping from those piercing blue eyes. She was frightened. Hannibal theorised that she had been abused before, so he always tried to let Alana take the lead in the bedroom, he didn't want to spook her, she was, after all, so much fun to toy with. He found immense pleasure in the little examples she would show that she trusted him, as he knew that trust was difficult for her to build. He was giddy in the knowledge that this haunted, innocent, kind woman was at the mercy of a monstrous serial killer. 

This thought made him ache and he couldn't help but thrust into her harder, rubbing her throbbing clit with his thumb. She let out a yelp, as though she were a little puppy, trod on by it's master.  
"Hannibal, not so hard" she exhaled heavily, but Hannibal couldn't slow down. As her breathing became more laboured, Hannibal became more overwhelmed by his building excitement. With his free hand, he brushed Alana's rigid nipple as he made his way up to caress her neck, her jugular pulsating wildly with her intense arousal. Hannibal increased the pressure of his thumb on her clit and continued to drive the alabaster beauty into the headboard with more and more force.   
"Hannibal," she heaved, "I mean it… uh, it's starting to hurt." Alana pinched the skin on his back as he pushed himself into her just that little bit too hard. Hannibal looked into her eyes and saw a flash of fear, the flash he always saw as soon as his victims realised that they were, in fact, his victims. This made Hannibal's cock throb inside her and he could feel himself getting close, losing all composure. 

As he kneaded her clit in exactly the right way, eliciting a nearly orgasmic moan from the young doctor, her couldn't help but grab her neck in his large, strong hand, contracting it like a python on its prey. Alana's eyes popped, tears began to well in them. She tried to beg Hannibal to stop, but she couldn't make a noise. She began clawing at his back, but this only encouraged the mister inside him. He pumped into her with insatiable vigour and despite her light headedness and terror, Alana's body was betraying her, and she was getting closer and closer to coming. Hannibal increased his force in every way, cutting off any air that could possibly reach Alana's lungs, pounding Alana's perfect cunt and madly massaging Alana's aching clit. He could feel the pre-come leaking from him inside her, he had never been more aroused in his life. 

Alana could no longer see in front of her. Everything was a blurred mess. She tried so desperately to breathe, but to no avail. She could no longer move her fingers to scratch Hannibal. She had never been so terrified, she thought this would truly be the end. Her head fell to one side as she fought to stay conscious, and was enraged at herself as she began to feel her muscles contract around Hannibal's shaft inside her and that sweet warmth erupt beneath Hannibal's thumb. Her orgasm shook her all over, and in the final second before it all went black, she loathed that it had been the most satisfying orgasm of her now way too short life.

**Author's Note:**

> In my head Alana does wake up from this. Hannibal lets go of her neck as soon as he finishes and Alana lives. I don't know if her relationship with Hannibal is quite so alive though.


End file.
